totalpokemoncampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Nintendo Universe
Total Nintendo Universe is a spin-off camp from Nintendofan204. It is the second camp of Nintendofan204. The host will be Sandile and the Assistant will be Toad. Camp Signups This camp's signups differed from those of Total Pokemon Island. There were 150 players to choose from, but there will only be 100 people who can sign up. This allows for a wider ranger of choice. There will be 2 returns. In each return 5 player will return. Backstory Toad has recently become friends with Sandile. Sandile talked to him about a T.V. show he has been watching called Total Pokemon Island. After talking for awhile, they decided to host their own camp. So they got the news around and 177 characters came to sign up. 27 were rejected and 150 remained. 100 made it in. Players Available for Signup (Super Mario/Yoshi/Donkey Kong/Wario) 1. Mario - darriusdavis99 2. Luigi - Thedomster90000 3. Peach - clilmama33830 4. Daisy - piplupfan32 5. Bowser - ThomasAndSnorlaxPro 6. Koopa - Wooperer323 7. Hammer Bro - Lohuydahutt 8. Boo - pitmarthroy 9. Dry Bones - TuffTogekiss 10. Wario - LloydZXthegreenninja 11. Waluigi - ccooooll18 12. Goomba - mikefan1998 13. Donkey Kong - shadowshade8 14. Diddy King - ShinyGenesectAron2 15. King K. Rool - Sonicpokelover123 16. Blue Toad - darkknigh11 17. Yellow Toad - goldenzoomi 18. Toadette - TotalDramaBoyz12 19. Petey Piranha - mrcolegreat2 20. Rosalina - MrLegowaffle911 21. Lubba 22. Yoshi - yymastaconfuctious 23. Birdo - GamersFan2 24. Bowser Jr - PinkLightnan 25. Baby Mario - Franky494 26. Baby Luigi - 4Pierocks 27. Mona 28. 9-Volt - TheMunchlaxkid 29. King Boo - supernova1001000 30. Kooper 31. Bombette 32. Koops - cheetah465 33. Goombella - EpicVideoHouse 34. Shy Guy - DylanMultiProduction 35. Kritter 36. Dixie Kong 37. Funky Kong 38. Wiggler - TheSwoobatNinja 39. Lakitu - MrSnivy11 40. Bullet Bill - SilverBullet27188 41. Blooper - awsomekids1 (Zelda) 42. Link - hyrulequest21 43. Zelda - pokemonisthebest54 44. Ganondorf - awesomeadam111 45. Ghirahim - StepSoneful 46. Demise 47. Toon Link - 7411starfox 48. Toon Zelda - TheMysterious2634 49. Dark Link - MegaPixarfan 50. Impa 51. Midna 52. Zant - MegaSader 53. Tingle 54. Skull Kid - DestructiveDugtrio (Pokemon) 55. Ash Ketchum 56. Pikachu - vaporterra 57. Squirtle/scruffy1203 58. Ivysaur 59. Charizard - randomproductions804 60. Oshawott - sdoniczx 61. Snivy - redking632 62. Tepig - VicTORiousAnything 63. Groudon - BigPokemonFan987 64. Kyogre 65. Latios - SCARredshadow60 66. Latias - Doggielover10124 67. Rayquaza - zhuzhu26 68. Piplup 69. Zoroark - vix956 70. Mew - shadowshayminakyform 71. Mewtwo - masterdjtj 72. Lucario - firefang20 73. Arceus 74. Jigglypuff (Kirby) 75. Kirby - TheDementedPalkia 76. Meta Knight - TheRealmynewaccount 77. King Dedede - CheeseROFL 78. Waddle Dee - shadowduck7 79. Waddle Doo 80. Prince Fluff 81. Yin-Yarn 82. Marx 83. Knuckle Joe 84. Dyna Blade (Metroid) 85. Samus - HydreigonLillipup 86. Dark Samus - redfrog45 87. Ridley - jdpfeifer93 (Sonic) 88. Sonic - cortini88 89. Amy - TheOne2409 90. Knuckles - connor637movies 91. Tails - gopokemon121 92. Shadow - wabbaboo28 93. Cream 94. Cheese - babycakes123tdifan 95. Dr Eggman/Dr Robotnik 96. Vector - chimcharman123 97. Charmie 98. Espio 99. Rouge - Monskiez21 100. Silver - lucariopokemon1 101. Metal Sonic (Other) 102. Ness (Earthbound) - Farvaful 103. Lucas (Mother) - crazysteve1011 104. Ike (Fire Emblem) - xtiandg0914 105. Roy (Fire Emblem) - Johnnnyhero3 106. Marth (Fire Emblem) - NegaSub 107. Pit (Kid Icarus) - JETaylor98 108. Captain Falcon (F-Zero) - Regice371 109. Solid Snake (Metal Gear Solid) - TheBulletBillCannon 110. Fox (Star Fox) - BankaiAlejo 111. Falco (Star Fox) - TriStarHD 112. Wolf (Star Fox) - MusicianofDarkness55 113. Krystal (Star Fox - dudeski7373 114. Slippy (Star Fox) 115. Tom Nook (Animal Crossing) - TheACF12 116. Olimar (Pikmin) - bigbookid92 117. Starfy (Starfy) - CyndaZtarz 118. Starly (Starfy) 119. Moe (Starfy) 120. Mega Man (Mega Man) 121. Proto Man (Mega Man) - JHawkeye9000 122. Isaac (Golden Sun) 123. Garet (Golden Sun) 124. Matthew (Golden Sun) 125. Little Mac (Punch-Out!!) - donkeykong361 126. Ryu (Street Fighter) 127. Rayman (Rayman) - 01ambrosed 128. Globox (Rayman) 129. Teensie (Rayman) 130. Banjo (Banjo Kazooie) 131. Black Mage (Final Fantasy) 132. White Mage (Final Fantasy) 133. Ninja (Final Fantasy) 134. Cactuar (Final Fantasy) 135. Slime (Dragon Quest) - PoryfulZ 136. Spyro (Spyro) - thetrackerjackers 137. Chibiterasu (Okamiden) - RedFrenzy64 138. Amaterasu (Okami) - TheRockMusicLover1 139. R.O.B (NES Accesory/Guest) - DuncanandGeoff 140. Mii (Male) (Mii Channel) 141. Mii (Female) (Mii Channel) 142. Phoenix Wright (Ace Attorney) - RoamingCharge 143. Miles Edgeworth (Ace Attorney) - SuperMasterman64 144. Professor Layton (Professor Layton) 145. Sora (Kingdom Hearts) - TheLazySora 146. Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) 147. Popo (Ice Climbers) - masterofflam 148. Nana (Ice Climbers) 149. Maxwell (Scribblenauts) 150. Ryu (Ninja Gaiden) Extra Characters: 151. Shadow Kirby/alexlion0511 152. Wolf Link/Pokemonrockspkmn TNU Rules "100 will sign up as one of 150 available characters. At the start, there will be 5 teams of 20 players. Players on each challenge must complete challenges. After every challenge is an elimination. Winning team(s) are safe at an elimination. Losing team(s) must eliminate 1 or 2 players at an elimination. Players vote players who they want to be eliminated, the player(s) with the most votes get eliminated. Players also get strikes if they don't complete a challenge. If a player gets 3 strikes, they are eliminated. Also, any current strikes will be abolished when a player completes a challenge. Players can also quit if they no longer wish to compete, and if a player closes their account, that player will be eliminated. If a player makes a new account, they must notify me right away. If a player misses more than one challenge, they may not return with a new account. Teams are picked randomly and each team has a captain. Captains are more important in TNU. Normal players usually get $10 for completing a challenge, $5 for half-completing it, $1 for responding but not completing it, and $0 for not responding at all. However, team captains always gain $2 extra. (Players can buy passes at the Nintendo Shop with money they receive). So if they don't do a challenge, they will still gain $2! (Captains do not get strikes if they don't complete a challenge!) Team captains can also trade players! If they want to trade players, both captains must agree and I must have written proof of an agreement. So both captains must send me a message saying they approve of the trade and tell me which two players are being traded. If a captain is eliminated, the person next in line will become captain. There is a downside to being the captain, there is a higher chance you will get voted by players. However, you can buy passes to protect with your huge amount of money, or, once you gain a lot of money, you can step down from being captain and become a normal player. If you don't want to do that, be nice to your teammates and don't act like a dictator! There will be 2 return points in TNU. Players must vote for who they want to return in a 12-1 Point voting system. Each return point will have 5 players return. If a player fails to return at a return point, they will have no more opportunities to return. NO ADD-ONS WILL BE ALLOWED IN THIS CAMP! There are already so many signups an allowing add-ons is just going to make things more complicated. When we are down to 60 players there will be 3 new team of 20. When we are down to 40, there will be 2 teams of 20. Finally, at 20 players, all teams will disband and all players still in the game will enter the merge. There will be a point system from the Final 20, up into the Final 10. Players will gain points by completing challenges and there will be a danger zone. Players in the danger zone will be voted for elimination by players outside of the danger zone. Danger Zone players cannot vote. After every elimination, the danger zone will either expand, or a extra player will have to be eliminated the next time. The Jury starts at the Final 10 and ends at the Final 5. A select number of ex-players will vote for who they want to be eliminated. The Final 5 will complete in challenges in which the player who does the worst is eliminated. The Final 2 will compete in a five-round finale. The player to win the most rounds is the winner of TNU. Extra Notes: The TPI Blog will be EXTREMELY important for seeing things such as elimination order, current teams, and the Nintendo Shop. All signups must be on my channel. All pass-buying must be sent via messaging!" Tables Elimination Table